The antenna of the cordless telephone, portable telephone or like electronic device is usually fixed to an upper portion of the case of the device and extends outward, so that the projecting antenna becomes an obstacle, rendering the device difficult to handle when the device is carried about or placed on a charger for charging a rechargeable battery within the device.
To overcome this problem, an antenna has been proposed which is retractable into an electronic device as schematically shown in FIG. 4 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 7450/1991).
The proposed antenna comprises an antenna member 60 insertable into the case 11 of the device, and means 46 for urging the antenna member, as inserted in the case, in a direction to project from the case. A lock mechanism 50 is provided for locking the antenna member 60 as inserted in the case against the urging means. The antenna member projects from the case under the action of the urging means 46 when released from locking engagement with the lock mechanism by depressing a button 54. Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 17140/74 also discloses a device of similar construction.
When unlocked, the antenna of the prior art is forced to project from the case by being urged by the urging means, so that the antenna is likely to injure the eye or other part of the user or to break or damage an article in the neighborhood.